Joy, Scars, Forever (Part 3)
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: The behind the scene of what happens when Emily Prentiss meets up with her total past. (This is a cross over to a degree with Rizzoli & Isles) A sequel to Joy, Scars, Forever (Part 2)
**I apologize deeply for the amount of time it has taken to get this section up. I have had some issues arise in my life that demanded my attention and time. However the time away has given me a more clear view in how to proceed.**

 **I have decided to end the series where I envisioned but continue the story under another series title for those who want to see past the original story and not just in an epilogue. (I'm thinking the title will be Reflections of….)**

 **The point of a new series title will allow me to change the view from forward to reflection which is one of my stronger styles of writing. I have incorporated some things in this section that will open up the field in the future for some good cases that I hope everyone will enjoy.**

 ***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds or Rizzoli and Isle I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Chapter One

The jet was set to leave at 5am the next morning. Garcia had scanned the web for information about Mountain City Tennessee and found it was rural as she thought it would be.

"JJ you need to pack outdoor wear because Emily thinks she is Grizzle Adams." Pen said as she looked at the on line images of the place the woman was going to be in a few hours. "I've loaded up the address and maps of the area to your PDA.

"Thanks Pen." JJ said as she started raiding Maura's closet for hiking boots and other outdoor gear, "I didn't realize I would be roughing it when she came to Boston or I would have packed differently."

"No one did but our princess is always full of surprises now isn't she? You know I would have never thought to look for her in the woods of Tennessee."

"She got me on that one too." JJ said shaking her head slightly.

"It's a good thing Raphy likes Maura because I'm not so sure he would have gone to this much effort to find her. They seem to let each other work through things no matter what. I guess it that whole loner assassin thing." Pen said with a cheeky grin.

"I believe Raphy and Jaclyn both want Emily to be happy in their own way. I know Jaclyn surely has changed her attitude some since the mission. They know that Maura makes her happy."

"Yeah and blaming you two was what an act of congratulations?"

"No Pen… Jaclyn is protective of Emily. They all are in their own way of each other. Emily has done some really incredible things for them that we had no clue of especially for Jaclyn."

"I'll take your word on that one sugar plum but at least Jaclyn isn't like the slut from the C.I.A."

"Pen…"

"No JJ you and Maura haven't met her yet…just wait."

"I'll take your word on that one then." She said smiling at her friend, "Let's get down stairs I believe I have everything I need now and I'm hungry."

XXXXX

Jane and Maura were in the kitchen making diner for the group when Maura came up behind her and pulled her into an embrace, "Thank you Jane."

"For what"

"For coming out of your comfort zone earlier to cheer me up"

"I'm glad it worked and I'm also glad that Pen came in when she did because I was pretty much at the end of my act."

"Even so thank you that meant a lot to me." She said and kissed her shoulder.

"Well to be totally honest…I am starting to understand what you two did for Emily yesterday more. When I saw the tear tracks down your face I hurt for you and if stripping and getting in the tub with you two could give you some peace and make you laugh then I was willing to give it no matter how embarrassing it was to me."

"I believe you are truly beginning to understand."

"Well just don't be including me on any skinny dipping adventures with the group just yet."

"Dually noted," Maura said smiling and squeezed her friend tighter.

JJ and Pen came into the kitchen as Maura was stepping back from the embrace.

"Hey you two…something smells good in here." JJ said as she went to lift a lid off one of the pots containing sauce.

"Jennifer…Did you find everything you need for your trip?" Maura asked wanting to make sure she was ready for the trip to Tennessee.

"Of course she did it's like a department store up there." Jane said waving her hands like Vanna White from _Wheel of Fortune_ while wearing a fake smile.

"I did and thank you for the use of your closet and for what it's worth I understand the value of a well-stocked closet." JJ said laughing. "Pen over there says I need to dress like a pioneer and lord knows I didn't pack anything like that for this trip."

"Why do you have to pack like a pioneer woman?" Jane asked curiously.

"Because Emily thinks she is Daniel Boone," Pen said rolling her eyes. "Mountain City has lots of mountains and wildlife and is on the lite side of luxuries. You know Emily is probably hiding out in a cave striking flint for fire just for the fun of it."

"Pen…you know that's not true." JJ said looking at the woman sternly.

"Okay…maybe not in a cave but some barn."

"Great… just what you wanted to do tomorrow right JJ?" Jane chimed in.

"What's that?"

"To meet the "Wantons" She said as they all laughed.

"Jane…" Maura said giving her the same look that JJ had given Garcia and adding, "All I can say is you better get a good bug repellant if you are going to be hiking in the woods."

"Thanks for reminding me again why I live in the city Maura." JJ said sarcastically.

"Don't get google mouth started…she will list every known bug to watch out for." Jane said looking at Maura like don't start.

"That's not true Jane just the dangerous ones like mosquitos which carry West Nile virus, yellow fever, malaria and many other diseases and ticks that cause lime disease and Rocky Mountain spotted fever…"

"MAUR…" Jane yelled stopping the list.

"What? She needs to be informed is all I was saying."

"No…you were starting the google mouth." Jane said pointing to her mouth for emphases.

"It's okay Maura I'm from a rural area of Pennsylvania. I'm well aware of the dangers of the woods."

"Wonder if Emily has gotten some bug repellant?" Pen said as a side thought.

"Great Pen…Add something else to the list that she will worry about until Emily's home." Jane said with an "I can't believe you just said that" look.

"Sorry…Maura I'm sure she does."

"It's okay Penelope. I do not worry about Emily surviving in the woods because her grandfather was a mountain man and taught her how to live in them if she needed too."

"That's right…. she said he lived for ten years in the French Alps." JJ said as she remembered Emily stating that before on one of their trips.

"Well maybe she is part Grizzly Adams then." Pen said laughing.

"Come on let's eat I'm starving and diner smells amazing." JJ said trying to change the subject not wanting to think too much about her trip. She was worried about Emily not being there for one thing or worse not being able to talk her into returning to Boston with her because she knew it would break Maura's heart and hers.

Chapter Two

Rossi entered the rose garden at the Ambassador's house trying to calm Elizabeth down.

"David that girl is going to be the end of me yet."

"Now Elizabeth you know she handles things differently."

"I know she does but I also know she has a lot of Thomas Prentiss running through her too. We have a dinner on Thursday that I have already canceled once and I will not do it again."

"She knows that and will be here."

"She has run off to D.C. and now to the woods of Tennessee. What is she thinking? She is five months pregnant and lord what is she doing to that child inside her?"

"Elizabeth…Emily is taking care of herself and the baby as best she can right now. Remember she has been through an extreme trauma and extensive stress from all the responsibilities on her shoulders. Give her a day to run away every now and then."

"I brought Sister Kate over here to help her so she didn't have to run away."

"And Sister Kate has greatly helped and will continue to do so but there are things only Emily can work out for herself. She obviously needs a change in scenery to accomplish that right now."

"Your right David…I am just being a worried mother I guess."

"It's a nice look on you." He smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"You are a dear man." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go and have breakfast. JJ will bring her back."

"Why is she going and not Maura?"

"Maura thinks that Emily will respond better to JJ this time for some reason."

"I just do not understand this new generation thing at all."

"I believe it's more of an Emily thing than a generational one."

"Maybe your right dear, let's go eat breakfast because there is nothing that can be done right now since I know she will not answer my phone call."

XXXXX

Emily woke up hours before day break and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich hoping not to wake her hostess.

"I knew you would be up early."

"Good morning Charlotte." Emily said as she went and hugged the woman at the stove scrambling eggs.

"You want to get an early start up the trail don't you?"

"I need to."

"No… what you need is to rest some more she will be there when you get there."

"I know…I just can't sleep."

"Do I need me to sing to you?"

Emily looked up surprised at Carolina's baby sister's question.

"What… you knew she wrote to me about you."

"I did… I just didn't know to what detail."

"She adored you… and she knew that she wasn't going to be around to help you even though she wanted to so she left me with some pointers."

"Yea… she did have a way of seeing the future. It was really hard for me to accept she came home if she knew what was going to happen." Emily said as she started to turn and leave the kitchen feeling exposed.

"Bambino…"

Emily turned back and looked into Charlotte's eyes and froze for it was almost as if Carolina was standing in front of her.

"…she didn't know that she wouldn't return to you or she wouldn't have left you that day but she did know that you belonged to another love in this life. She loved you so much Emily." Charlotte said opening up her arms offering a hug. "She wouldn't have left you like that at all."

Emily couldn't take it anymore as she walked into the woman's arms and sobbed. "I loved Bella to."

Charlotte held her allowing herself to be a medium between her sister words and the broken soul before her. "Everything will be okay bambino… you are strong. It will work out I promise." She said rubbing her hand up and down Emily's back trying to calm her like her sister did years ago. They stood there for several moments as Emily emptied the sorrows of years out in the arms of the sister of one of the most understanding soul she knew besides Maura.

"I'm sorry Charlotte."

"Why?"

"Thank you." Emily couldn't give words to her emotions so she pulled away, "I need to get up the trail." She said turning to go and to get her stuff.

"Emily…" She tried once more to give space for Emily's words but when none came she said, "I have fixed you some sandwiches and a cooler of lemonade for your journey. You need to eat for your baby's sake."

Turning and looking at the woman again with a shocked look of "How did you know?"

"I also have a gift similar to my sisters. I just know things sometimes but in this case you are starting to show as well."

Emily smiled, "Thank you again for everything."

"It should be I thanking you for all you have done for me and my grandparents."

"No… that was a pleasure and a promise to Bella as well."

"I know but thank you anyway."

Emily gathered her back pack and stored the bag of sandwiches that her hostess had packed for her. She picked up the cooler and her rifle as she hugged Charlotte and left for the trail.

XXXXX

JJ sat on the plane thinking about the hour conversation with Maura when neither one of them could sleep earlier that morning.

 _"How long have you been up?" JJ asked Maura who was sitting on the couch starring out into space._

 _"Jennifer… What are you doing up? You have a long day tomorrow and need your rest."_

 _"Can't sleep..."_

 _"Come here love." Maura said opening up here arms so JJ could sit and lay back on her chest._

 _They sat for moments comforting each other with the warmth of the closeness._

 _"Maura…Do you think we did wrong in what we tried?"_

 _"I have thought about that for hours and I do not believe so… I however realized that Jaclyn was right in parts of her analysis of the situation."_

 _"How's that…"_

 _"I got into fear of being abandoned by Emily or maybe I've always had that fear in the back of my sub conscience. It caused me to push things."_

 _"I can understand why you would feel that and it was me that suggested the massage."_

 _"Yeah…but she responded to it and I do not feel it was the action that caused this but the motive behind it."_

" _I'm lost"_

" _Well I have figured two things out while I've been sitting here. First my fear is what stopped me from feeling Emily. I closed my heart off by panicking."_

 _"And what's the second?" JJ prompted as the woman became lost in her thoughts and stopped speaking._

 _"The second is the reason Emily reacted the way she did to the thought of me profiling her…"_

 _"Which is?" JJ prompted her again to speak aloud the thoughts flowing on the inside of her friends head._

 _"Sorry… Profiling is a lot like judging. You follow clues to judge where the next piece will fall."_

 _"Okay I get your train of thought. You're the one she never felt judged by and you profiled her,"_

 _"Exactly"_

 _"It will be okay Maura… she adores you and she will get over it. We did it because we wanted to help her."_

 _"Yes we did but I'm concerned we opened up even more emotions in her that maybe she wasn't ready to handle and now she is out there in the dark with a head injury and a gun shot in the arm being overwhelmed by everything." Maura teared up again._

 _"That's not your fault and if Emily hadn't been there then two innocent people would surely be dead right now and two criminals would still be killing."_

 _"So you are saying that our possible mistake was someone else's blessing?"_

 _"Well… in a roundabout way."_

 _"I love that woman so much she is my breath sometimes and I know it is physically impossible as a scientist for that statement to be true but every time she is hurt it is as though I feel her pain."_

 _"You two are soul mates of course you will feel her pain but you have to feel her adoration for you as well. She feels the same thing or she wouldn't have had people watching over you all your life."_

"You okay there JJ?" Morgan asked interrupting JJ's thoughts.

"I'm good and don't go profiling me that's what got us going out in the middle of the woods to begin with."

"Hey that was you profile Miss Thang."

"Yeah…I know…don't remind me." She said pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

"It's going to be okay. Emily got mad and found herself in a mess while walking things off is all. She will cool off and come back."

"Thank you Derek…"

"Anytime…I'm always my girl's wingman." He said smiling. "Put your seat belt on…we land in five." She shook her head as she fastened herself in for landing.

They made it to Mountain City around 8:30am. They had all mused about Emily being the only one of the bunch that would head to the middle of black bear country to have a breakdown.

They pulled up to a small place called The Coffeehouse Café to grab a bite and to get JJ a coffee fix. The town seemed quiet and peaceful and yet they knew that all eyes were watching them because they weren't from around there.

Before they could enter the building a red head woman approached. "Raphy…You got to do something."

"Charlotte…"

"She is really bad this time and you got to get her out of town. I just heard John is on his way here."

"Hold on Charlotte… it will be okay. Let me introduce you to some friends. This is SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Jennifer Jereau with the F.B.I."

"Hello…" She said extending her hand to shake theirs, "Pardon my manors…Will you please come to my house and I will make you breakfast and explain. We really do not need the whole town watching us or listening to this conversation."

"If you have coffee I'm in." JJ said smiling at the distraught woman.

"Do you still live in the same place?" Raphy asked making sure they went to the right house.

"Yes… The door is open go in and make yourselves at home I'm going to go in the café and get the good coffee."

"I like this woman already."

"JJ you would sell your soul for a premium Columbia roast." Morgan said laughing.

"Close…close" She said as they got back into the car and they headed to Charlotte's house.

"Okay Raphy who is this John person that has this woman afraid for Emily?" Derek asked getting straight to the point.

"Let's wait till we get to the house and Charlotte is there to hear everything so we do not waste time repeating ourselves."

They pulled up into a cute farm house and found the door open like she said it would be. The house smelt of cinnamon and apples like a pie had just been baked. They made their way into the kitchen with JJ stopping and looking at a picture on the wall of a young Emily and a red head bent over arm in arm laughing at something. She took out her phone and took a picture hoping to send it to Maura when she regained cell service. The signals were haphazard to say the least.

They heard the door open and saw Charlotte enter. The woman was on a mission. She pulled pans, food out and started coffee in matter of moments. JJ could feel the tension pouring off the woman and went up to her, "Hey… I know my way around a kitchen why not let me handle this while you tell us what's going on."

Charlotte looked at the woman for several moments like she was seeing a ghost or getting instruction on what to say. JJ put her arm around the woman and led her to the table to sit with the guys while she told her story.

"Just start at the beginning." Raphy said patting her on the hands.

"Emily called me early Tuesday morning and said she would be here at some point and asked if I would be at the house. I told her that would be okay and that I would expect her at some point.

She normally comes to town dressed as Calvin Stuart but this time she showed up as herself and she was bleeding. She wouldn't let me doctor her or call a doctor but I did notice before she left it had stopped. She headed up the trail to where Carolina's ashes were spread before day light this morning.

I thought she had escaped being recognized until a friend called me warning me that John was on his way here. We got to get her off the mountain and out of here before that man gets here or it will be ugly."

"Okay…Who is this John and why are you so afraid for Emily?"

"I'm not afraid for Emily…I'm afraid for John. She broke his jaw twenty years ago."

"She…What" JJ and Morgan said at the same time.

Raphy held up his hand like I got this one, "Emily came to pay her respects to Carolina after everything happened. No one knew who she was we thought but John the man who Carolina's father had chosen for her to marry figured it out and confronted Emily up on the ridge.

He said some very nasty things about Emily… which she just took but when he started saying things about Carolina and admitted he was glad it was his gun that had killed her that he had given it to her father to scare her with but thankful her father had balls enough to rid the world of such filth.

Emily went ballistic on the man. She hit him so hard it took his feet out from under him. I'm sure he thought a semi had hit him because it broke his jaw in two places. I had to pull her off of the man before she killed him.

He was smart enough to not press charges and to tell everyone he slipped and fell of the cliffs but he always vowed he would get his revenge if Emily ever stepped foot into town again. That is why she dresses as Calvin Stuart when she visits here. She just doesn't want to have to deal with his ignorance or the fact that he bought the land where the ashes are scattered shortly after which means she can be arrested for trespassing."

"Wait… Jaclyn knew this information?" JJ asked angrily.

"No Charlotte and I are the only ones that know she comes here as Calvin. It has been hard on Charlotte sometimes especially when she was married because people started rumors that she was having an affair with a mystery man that showed up periodically."

"My husband didn't even know who Calvin really was. I told him that he was a missionary from Central America that my dad promised would always have a place to stay when he passed through and since Emily could speak Spanish the story was believable." Charlotte added in.

"Let me get this straight…you are afraid Emily might hurt this guy?" Morgan asked.

"Yes."

Morgan busted out laughing. "My girl got some kick up in here even though she's five months pregnant."

"It's not her kick I'm worried about but the loaded rifle she carried with her this time up the mountain."

"Damn… an armed pregnant Emily…now I'm scared." Morgan said losing his smile.

JJ wiped her hands up her face and pulled her hair up and into a tight ponytail. "Okay guys… here's your breakfast. I am going to go and get ready to head up the mountain to get Emily."

"I need to go with you JJ it is tricky getting up there and I need to watch in case John shows up." Raphy said as he made a sandwich out of the eggs and bacon before him. "I suggest you eat something as well it's a long hike."

"Okay we will leave as soon as we have eaten. Morgan… Give Pen a call and let her know we have located Emily and see what we can find out about prince charming before he shows up also find out who called John. Tell her to tell Maura not to worry I will get her back home safely."

Charlotte looked up wide eyed when the name Maura was mentioned but thankfully no one saw it. JJ was the one Carolina had dreamed about so many years ago she knew it now for sure. "JJ…After you have eaten can I speak to you privately?"

"Sure I'm done I'll stuff a piece of toast in my back pack for later if I need it."

JJ followed the woman to a bedroom at the back of the house. She watched Charlotte open a small locked box that was on top of a dresser. The woman handed JJ an aged envelope from it, "My sister was a very unique person she had an ability to know and see things in the future. I have great instincts but I never have seen into the future like she did anyway she always knew that Emily belonged with Maura but she spoke of another as well."

JJ looked at the envelope like it was a mix between a treasure and something from another planet.

"Carolina said she was Emily's guardian and what was it she called it…"

"Warrior mate" JJ said never taking her eyes off the envelope.

"Yes… that was it. She said that Emily had an amazing destiny and that she needed a soul mate and a warrior mate in her life for some very important things to be accomplished. She said she use to dream about Emily's future and saw a blond with clear blue eyes with Emily standing in front of the Eiffel Tower in her dreams many nights. She knew that it wasn't Maura because she had seen a few pictures of her. I'm guessing it was you that she saw."

JJ had tears running down her face from remembering the one day they let themselves walk around Paris like a couple and ended up in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"She said you would come one day and I would meet you, that you would come when Emily needed you the most. She told me to give you this letter that she wrote you a month before she died."

JJ pulled the letter to her chest and held it there feeling she should cherish it and yet was very afraid to open it fearful of its contents.

"Well I'm going to go back into the kitchen with the gentlemen and give you a moment with Carolina." She said starting toward the door to leave.

"Thank you…" was all that JJ could muster out hoping the other woman understood really how overwhelmed she was at the moment. Charlotte smiled at her and shut the door behind her.

JJ sat on the small bed and took a deep breath willing her nerves to settle down. Emily hadn't said a whole lot about Carolina matter fact she would just shut down at the mention of her name after that one night in the hotel that she mentioned her. "Maybe she had told Emily about what she saw is why she shut down." She thought. "No way to know Jereau unless you open the letter." She said out loud to herself trying to give herself courage to open it.

 _Nov. 17, 1992_

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I apologize that I do not know your name but I have dreamt about you so much I feel we already know each other in spirit but I do know we have one thing in common we both love Emily and want to protect her. I believe that alone makes us kin folk._

 _I have said many prayers for you lately my friend for strength of heart, for our Bambino's a handful and yet her heart is as priceless gold. She is so hard on herself maybe you and Maura can help her with that, of course I know I'm just spitting in the wind on that one._

 _By you reading this I know you have met my sister and she is probably flipping out that what I told her was the truth. She is sweet but cynical for her age hope she grows out of it._

 _So let's get down to where the rubber meets the road. I have had a dream/vision whatever you want to call it for a week straight now._

 _The dream starts with Emily figuring out things I prayed she never would and has gone up the mountain to set things straight. Everyone thinks she has gone to one side of the mountain but she is really on the other side where the cave I told her about is. Take rope and gloves with you they will be needed._

 _After everything settles remind her that karma always finds her lovers. She will understand. Tell her also that I love her and always will but you are her eternal warrior mate and to give you the St. Michael. I know she was planning on giving it to the baby but it is rightly yours for now. Bip will eventually end up with it someday._

 _I have explained everything as well as I can. You will do fine…I'll be watching over the both of you. Now I'm at the end of my letter and I feel I'm getting near the end of my time with Emily as well._

 _If by chance I do not get to say goodbye please give her a hug and a goodbye kiss for me. Tell her that the short moments with her were worth a lifetime of castles and palaces…_

 _Carolina_

JJ looked up and around the room like Carolina was in the room giving her instructions. She had felt a knot in her stomach at the mention of this John guy but now she needed to find out how to get up to the cave that Carolina spoke of. Wiping the tears from her eyes she had to get going and bring Emily back safely now not only for Maura but for Carolina too.

Chapter Three

Jane decided to go and check on Maura during lunch since she hadn't heard from her since they rode into BPD together earlier that morning. She stopped by the café and picked up a salad for Maura and a cheeseburger for herself and went to the morgue.

She walked out of the elevator and saw Susie. "Hey Susie…where's Maur?"

"She has just finished her second autopsy for this morning and I believe she is gearing up for a third. Please stop her she is on a mission."

"I got this Susie. She is just worried even though she will not admit it."

"I get that…I hope that her lady comes back soon. I haven't seen her this way since you were in the hospital after shooting yourself."

Jane winced on the inside at the statement, "Thank you Susie."

She stopped and thought about how much her friend had taken over the past few years. "Emily and I really have to stop this it's not fair to her." She thought.

Taking a deep breath and placing a smile on her face she pushed the morgue doors open, "Ready for some lunch?"

"Jane… I didn't hear you come in and no I am not hungry."

"Come on Maur… at least do me the honor of picking at it for a few moments and take a break before you freak your staff out."

"I am done with this autopsy so I can go and enter the results while you eat."

"Well…I'll take what I can get at this moment." She said smiling as Maura washed her freshly ungloved hands.

Jane noticed her friend was talking with her professional tone as they walked into her office. This was a warning sign to Jane that the doctor was really a mess on the inside so she controlled the outside so no one would know.

Jane closed and locked the office door behind her. She sat the food down on the table as Maura was looking at a file. She made her way over to the other office door and locked it as well so no one would enter unexpectedly. She felt that Maura might need a moment to relax and if she needed to cry she was going to make sure she had a safe place to do so.

"Maur… come and sit with me on the couch please."

"Jane… we are at work and I need to be professional. If I sit there I will start crying and…"

"I have locked both doors and the blinds are drawn…you can take a moment…now come here." She said extending her arms for Maura to come and occupy them.

She couldn't resist any longer. It had taken every bit of resolve to send JJ to Emily instead of going herself. She walked timidly over to the couch and sat down and leaned on Jane's chest. "There hasn't been any word from them yet."

"Well Maur…they are in the middle of nowhere. I'm sure cell service is iffy at best. JJ will get word to you as quickly as she can. She knows how worried you are."

"I know… I just miss her Jane." The last part was said on a wave of a sob.

"I know….Shhh. I got you." Jane kissed the top of her friends head and held her through their lunch.

XXXXX

Jane walked into the bullpen after leaving Maura and saw Penelope sitting at Frost desk with Frankie standing above her. She stood a moment and watched the two flirt while working on something on the computer.

"What are you doing here Pen?"

"And good afternoon to you too Jane"

"Sorry… is there any news?"

"They landed and are in Mountain City. They know she is there for sure because Carolina's baby sister caught up with them at a coffee shop this morning and they had talked with her at her house so the whole town didn't listen in on their conversation and now JJ and Raphy are on some mountain to find Ms. Daniel Boone as we speak."

"Have you told Maura yet and why are you here?"

"I came here because Francesco wanted some help getting into one of Frost programs on face recognition and he promised me lunch if I did. To answer the other question I just got the news a few minutes ago when Derek called and I was going to have dark and handsome here get me down to the morgue so I could tell her." She said smiling up at the blushing man.

"Well…Let dark and handsome get his 10-9 reports done before he gets in hot water and I will take you to the morgue." She said looking at her brother with a "really" look.

"Jane… couldn't you just inform Maura for her I really could use Penelope's help on getting into that program." Frankie said winking at his sister like "just leave." "And she has to look up something for Derek anyway."

"Oh… okay Francesco…" Frankie rolled his eyes at his sister… knowing she wasn't going to give that up anytime soon. "I'll go tell Maura but keep us up dated please."

"Will do wonder woman of Boston's crime fighters."

Jane looked back at the two giggling like teenagers and wanted to barf as she headed for the elevators. She got in and wondered all the way down how it would be to have Penelope as a sister in law. The doors opened and she shook off the thought of the two's possible children by shaking her head telling herself it would at least get her mother off her back about grandchildren. She was grateful for Emily providing a distraction with her children but she knew it was only a matter of time that Angela would be on the trail hot and heavy again with her being the number one prey.

She noticed that Maura had a new body on the table prepping it for an autopsy.

"You are going to run out of bodies at this rate."

"I already have Jane he is my last."

"You know…." Jane was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Rizzoli"

"Hold on I'll ask…"

"Maur… do you have your lap top here or is it at your house?"

"I have both my work lap top and personal with me. Why?" She asked quizzically.

"She has it Pen."

"Okay see you in a minuet."

"Jane…why is Penelope here? Has something happened?"

"Well I came in here to tell you that Emily is in Mountain City and that JJ and Raphy are on some mountain to bring her down. It seems as always there is something else going on here and she needs your lap top because she has loaded apps in it to help you with something."

XXXXX

JJ had gathered everyone around to find out how to get to the cave Carolina wrote in her letter about. She decided she would go up that way while Raphy made his way up the other trail he was familiar with just to be safe and cover all bases.

She took the letter seriously. "Charlotte do you have some sturdy gloves and rope? We will both need some."

"What are you talking about JJ?" Morgan asked puzzled and irritated.

"Morgan… you are just going to have to believe me on this one. Now I need Pen to get a fix on Raphy and my phones just in case and if it's possible a fix on John Dunn's as well. I need you to be ready to start up the mountain when one of us needs you. I'm not sure at this point which trail that will be but you will know after talking to Pen."

"I have rope and gloves in the barn JJ."

"Come on Charlotte I'll help you with that." Raphy said sensing the two agents needing a moment.

"JJ what's going on?"

"Derek… Please just trust me on this because it sounds off the wall but it's a gut thing and I know it is right."

"Ok… I get it. I've gone on guts before and you sure as hell know more about Emily in the condition she is in but what's going on?"

"I can't really explain it. Please just cover me."

"I got your back always." He said knowing he would have anyway because he would never let anything happen to his partner or her girls.

"Thank you…I need you to gather as much information as you can."

"I have Garcia working on it as we speak."

"How did you get cell service?"

"Went outside and stood on one foot and angled to the right." He said grinning. "I called from Charlotte's land line."

"Goof ball"

"JJ you ready to start our hike? We need to get going before the sun is up any higher and Emily further away from us." Raphy said wanting her to get a move on. He was ready to head out.

"Let's go." She said grabbing her back pack and heading out the door.

"Emily what have you got yourself into now." Derek said as he called Pen again on the land line.

XXXXX

Jane had just pulled Maura's lap top out of her satchel when a frantic Pen came through the doors of the morgue and into Maura's office taking the lap top from Jane's hands before she could put it on the desk.

"What's going on Pen and where's Frankie?" Jane asked but was dismissed with a flurry of computers being connected and once connected flying fingers moving over key boards.

"You still there hot stuff?"

"I'm right where you left me baby girl."

"Give me a moment... you are on speaker so bring Maura and Jane up to speed while I try…and that is a big try to hack Emily's computer to see what she has been up to."

"Why are you hacking Emily's computer?" Maura asked feeling the need to protect her lover's privacy.

"Maura… we got here and found out that there is more to this than Emily running off. It seems she has a score to settle with a man by the name of John Dunn. He was the one who gave Carolina's father the gun that was used to kill her years ago."

"Dear Lord." Maura said as she sat down on the couch beside Pen.

"Maura… I need you in the game with your head straight. Charlotte said Emily was bleeding when she got to her house last night but that it had stopped when she headed out this morning. She said that…."

"Morgan…" Pen interrupted him, "The call to John Dunn's phone came from Charlotte's house at 4am this morning."

"You sure about that baby girl"

"Positive"

"Let me hit you back."

"Wait… what about Emily?" Maura yelled but he was already gone.

"Pen… Give Maura some news you are killing her." Jane said in a gruff tone of impatiens.

"Look…all I know is…there are three cell phones I have to track right now because we need to know where people are at this moment."

The phone rang again, "Derek"

"Yeah…Charlotte says she didn't call so we have to assume Emily did. I need those magical fingers of yours now baby girl."

"Derek her computer is like Fort Knox. However… you said Dunn owned the property that Carolina was scattered on but that's not true as of a month ago. It was purchased by a Tom Wagner for a company by the name of Bella Enterprises. And I will give you three guesses who owns Bella Enterprises."

"Emily." Maura and Jane said together.

"The gallery is correct."

"Well… Emily didn't have to wear a disguise anymore then the land is hers." Morgan said out loud.

"Derek I have JJ and Raphy's positions… Oh no… John is about ten minutes ahead of JJ."

"Thanks baby girl… I got to go." He said as he took off at a dead run up the trail JJ had started up.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Penelope and Jane both looked at Maura with a shocked look.

"Language Maur…"

"Be quiet Jane…I need information… how badly is she hurt?" She said frantic with tears starting down her cheeks.

Pen knew Maura was at her last nerve before breaking so she did the only thing she could. She called Charlotte's land line.

"Hello"

"Ms. Charlotte my name is Penelope Garcia and I am a friend of Emily's and am with the F.B.I as well. I have you on speaker phone so Emily's worried fiancé Maura can maybe ask you questions. Is that okay with you?"

"Maura Isles is that you?"

"Yes…yes…I'm Maura Isles."

"It is a pleasure to finally speak to you."

"I'm confused do I know you?"

"No ma'am it's a very long story that can wait a little longer to be told. I know you are worried about Emily. How can I help?"

"Emily stayed with last night from what I understand. I have been told she was bleeding."

"Yes ma'am she had dried blood on her right arm and was holding it gingerly."

"Could you tell if she was bleeding from her head?"

"She was wearing a bandana and a ball cap so I didn't get a good look but I could tell she had cleaned some wounds by the discarded bandages."

"Was there a lot of blood?"

"Most of it was dried."

"Was she displaying any memory lose or unusual behavior?"

"No still the same stubborn Emily that I tried to get to rest more but refused. However… we did have a moment that I never thought possible."

"Meaning…"

"I could tell she is pregnant and wanted her to rest so I offered to sing to her like my sister did and I called her by my sister's nickname for her and she turned and for a moment I swear I felt she thought I was Carolina."

"What made you feel that?"

"How she looked at me with pure love and understanding of something that was between them. It was amazing and overwhelming to see in her eyes. I opened my arms up and she actually allowed me to embrace her while she cried for a few moments and then she was gone."

"Charlotte… I'm going to ask you an unusual question."

"Okay…"

"Did John ever hit Carolina?"

Jane and Pen looked up at Maura like "Where did that come from?"

"She never admitted it to me because I was younger but there were marks that were explained away as accidents or being clumsy. There was this one time though I swear I saw what looked like bite marks on her leg and back which she never explained. I think he may have raped her too but I have no proof just my gut feeling."

"Thank you for taking care of my love… and I would like to meet you someday maybe you can attend our wedding in March."

"I would love that…and Maura it will be okay… Carolina saw this day coming and she is looking out for your heart trust me. My sister adored your Emily and enjoyed every moment she was blessed to have with her."

"We are all blessed to have her in our lives."

"Charlotte I have a question for you…"

"Yes Ms. Garcia."

"When Emily called you was it on your cell phone?"

"Yes…"

"May I have your permission to back hack that call?"

"Sure if it will help."

"Thank you for your.

"Anytime" She said as she hung up.

"What are you thinking Garcia?" Jane asked as she saw a gleam in the hacker's eyes.

"I am going to back hack into Emily's phone because I know her e-mails go there and maybe I can see what she was looking at… Damn…"

"What?"

"Disposable"

"She is a spy and knows her stuff." Jane said shaking her head.

Chapter Four

Emily had so many thoughts running though her head as she hiked the trail. She thought of Maura and all the days she spent wishing that she could hold her again in her arms and now she had her and she was walking up a mountain in search of peace that the dream would work.

Around a bend of rocks she found what she was looking for the cave Carolina talked about. Inside there was an underground stream that came into a pool of water deep within it. She stood and let her thoughts flow to the one she came to see…Carolina.

"Bella… I miss you." She said aloud as she started talking as though she was talking to the physical body instead of the spirit of a memory.

"Charlotte is still as beautiful as her big sister. She surprised me this morning… I never knew you told her about singing to me but then I guess she did have your journals…didn't she?"

Emily fell to her knees and screamed into the cave as anger rose mixed with loss. "I MISS YOU BELLA….. I LOVED YOU…..DAMN IT!"

She sat moments listening to her words echo back to her ears crying holding herself around the chest. She looked around the cold dark damp cave and thought how fitting and yet she felt safer within these walls than in the eyes of those she loved at the moment.

"YOU LEFT AND NEVER CAME BACK!" Echoes the only answer she received back.

"I was left all alone… again." She said on a whisper. "I know that this is so selfish of me… all I really came here to say is you can rest in peace now. I own the land you rest on love. No more tyrants to hold you prisoner ever again you are free. No more abuse."

XXXXX

Jane looked around the office and noticed Maura had gone back into the autopsy room and had turned on some classical music. She lifted the scalpel to start her "Y" in scission on the chest.

She stood there watching her friend from the door way wondering what Charlotte had said that had given her peace. She watched for a few moments until curiosity overcame her patients and she had to go in and ask, "Maur…"

"Yes Jane?"

"What are you doing back out here and what did Charlotte say that made you so calm now?"

"I needed to finish this autopsy and working is like meditation for me and that's why I am calmer."

"You were about to lose it in there a few minutes ago. What's changed?"

"When Charlotte said that Emily cried I knew that Emily is Emily and not Michelle. She is not after revenge."

"Then what is she doing?"

"She was running at first…now she is grieving and making peace with Carolina."

"You sure about that Maur…"

"I am."

XXXXX

JJ was making good time up the mountain and yet there was no sign of Emily. She became lost in thoughts of Carolina's letter as she walked. "How in the world did she know Emily would be pregnant?" Her thoughts were over whelming her so that she almost didn't register the noise of falling rocks up ahead of her. She started running when she saw a sight that made her heart stop.

"Emily!"

The woman was lying face down with her left hand extended over a bluff not moving.

"Hold it Jennifer…don't jar the soil too much or this section I'm lying on will give way too."

JJ eased her way up to evaluate the situation. She pulled the rope off her shoulder and threw it over a sturdy tree branch near Emily. She then took one end and made a lasso.

"Em… I'm going to catch your arm with this rope. I will try and get it up as far as I can on your arm. If you can loop it around your arm a few times because those rocks give way any minute."

JJ looped the lasso around her head a few times and threw it and it landed where she wanted it on the first try. She eased the rope up the woman's bicep and Emily looped it around her arm a few times before the ground gave way. JJ thought quickly enough to run around the base of the tree for extra support and leverage as the ground gave way. The jerk of the weight caused her to stumble and fall backwards on her butt and that pulled Emily up and suspended her in the air by the rope around her left arm.

XXXXX

Pen came running into the autopsy room.

"What's up Pen?" Maura asked concernedly.

"JJ must have butt called me. Listen she is with Emily."

 _"Hang on Em…"_

 _"Where would I be going?"_

 _"Smart ass"_

 _"Well I am suspended from a rope by my arm above at least a two hundred foot drop. Not going anywhere… love."_

"Dear Lord…what's going on?" Maura asked in horror.

 _"Damn woman you think you are Tarzan or something."_

 _"Shut up Morgan...Now stand back and catch me when I swing over there."_

 _"Wait... Morgan…Grab the rope and hold while I tie it off."_

They could hear what sounded like a tree swing creaking and feet running around.

 _"Emily you crazy woman…Now help me catch her on the next go around Morgan."_

 _"I'll give it a try but Tarzan there has too much momentum."_

 _"We got you." JJ said._

 _"Hey you need any help?"_

 _"Raphy…Where did you come from? I thought you were supposed to be on the other side of the mountain?" Morgan yelled._

 _"Well I didn't see any of Em's tracks and I remembered Carolina talking about a second trail up to this cave and I headed up here. I made it just in time to see Em swing across the Grand Canyon."_

 _"Shut Raphy…" Emily said grumpily._

 _"JJ did you see anyone besides Emily on the trail?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Where is John Dunn then?" He was ten minutes ahead of JJ when Garcia located him by his phone."_

 _"I'm not sure Morgan."_

 _"I guess he is two hundred feet below us under a pile of rocks. When I came out of the cave… that is just behind you Raphy…I heard a scream and some rumbling I came to try and help whoever it was but I couldn't catch him. I felt the shimmering of the ground under me and fell. I had to stay as still as I could so I wouldn't do the same. I thought I was a goner but Jennifer showed up and lassoed my arm catching me up as the ground gave way. What are you all doing here and why would John Dunn be on this trail?" Emily asked confused._

 _"Looking for your…"_

 _"Morgan!" JJ yelled._

 _"So you didn't call John Dunn's phone letting him know you were here?" Morgan asked skeptically._

 _"Hell no…why would I?"_

 _"I don't know maybe revenge and if not then why are you on this mountain?"_

 _"Leave it alone Morgan…you and Raphy go ahead down the trail. Notify the authorities that they need to recover a body." JJ said in a "don't push it" tone of voice._

 _"Come on Em let me see your arms."_

 _"It's just rope burn I'm fine…"_

 _"No you're not your right one is bleeding."_

 _"Oh… my stiches must have broken lose."_

 _"Whoever did these stiches was sloppy."_

 _"Well… I'm not left handed and I didn't have any numbing agents with me so cut a girl some slack would ya."_

 _"You stitched yourself up with what?"_

 _"Fishing line and ouch…"_

 _"Sorry… the entrance wound is still stitched…it's the exit wound that came lose."_

 _"I jerked to grab the rope with my arm when the ground gave way. I'm sure that's when it happened."_

 _"Can I look at your head wound?"_

 _"If you must…but be very gentle or it will start bleeding again. It took forever to get stopped so I could stitch it."_

 _"You stitched the back of your head?"_

 _"No the front where the son-of…. OWWWW… gentle!"_

 _"Sorry…sorry…"_

 _"I couldn't reach the back wound but it's nothing but a bump. The front is where I got hit with the butt of the gun."_

 _"Em… that's nasty looking."_

 _"I know and it feels like it looks. There's stuff in my pack to bandage it back up until we get back to Boston."_

 _"You are coming with us?"_

 _"Unless… you do not want me too"_

 _"Nooo… that's why we are here but I thought I would have to fight you to get you back."_

 _"No I want to go home love."_

 _"Why did you leave then?"_

 _"It would be really easy to blame pregnant hormones…and I'm sure they did play their part but I left to keep from getting you and Maura hurt."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I know it sounds crazy but look at it Jennifer…everywhere I go death waits. I have loved four women and two are dead because of me and you are in harm's way all the time and my own mother threatened Maura."_

 _"I choose to do my job and things have changed now with your mother."_

 _"I know but things haven't changed with my job. When you two loved me it opened so many boxes I had things put in and I truly saw what I could lose or worse could cost those that I love… so I ran."_

 _"That's selfish… you didn't give us a choice. You can't stop our love or desire to be with you."_

 _"I know… I realized that as I was yelling at Carolina in the cave. I have been in such control of my emotions for so many years. But in the cave I was a tore up teenager again who had to walk away from the love of her life. Back then I had no choice until I became an adult and it was easier to grieve than face it. That's what Carolina was trying to get me to see the whole time._

 _I remembered when I first arrived at boarding school… ouch…"_

 _"Sorry… this is going to burn…"_

 _"FU…D…..GE"_

 _"Fudge"_

 _"Trying to control my language…between Maura and my children I'm going to have to clean it up."_

 _"She loves you."_

 _"I know and she is my home...as I was saying before you felt the need to burn my scalp off with cleaning fluid."_

 _"You big baby…it's just alcohol."_

 _"Let me gash your head and pour it on… Damn it woman!"_

 _"Language Em"_

 _"I think they would give me a pass if they saw what you were doing. You need to go and work for a hospital Joan of Arch."_

 _"Okay no need to get nasty. I know how you feel about hospitals. I'm done with the alcohol now finish your story."_

 _"…as I was saying… when I arrived at school I felt so lost and alone. When I was in the cave I felt the same feeling over whelming me and that's when I remembered what I prayed every night that first week at school._

 _I felt my mother didn't want me… the church didn't want me… so I asked God if He still wanted me if I was ever going to have a home with someone to love me and to love or was I just too horrible to love. I asked Him to send me a sign or an angel… something."_

 _"Oh… sweetie"_

 _"No… it's okay because God showed me home. I didn't sleep much that first night and my roommate got up at the crack of dawn to run, shower, and meditate but she did the most amazing thing as well. I still do not think she knows I saw it. She kissed her fingers and placed them on my head and stroked my hair a few times._

 _She did that every morning for a week. Then she started whispering in my ear to have a good day as she did it. Then months later she would say "have a good day pretty girl"… then "I love you" was added months later as she stroked my hair. I would hear her get up and I pretended to be asleep. No one had ever done anything like that… no one had ever called me pretty or said I love you then she crawled into bed with me so I could hear her heart beat._

 _Maura's heart beat is my home…my sign…my angel. She is my gift from God that loves me for me and it's up to Him to keep her safe. Of course I will do my part but ultimately it's His ball game. Carolina and Kia have proved that to me. Not that I believe He caused the violence but He allowed them to rest when it happened._

 _And you are my guardian. Your heart beat shows me the path home when I need it."_

 _"That's what Carolina said in her letter."_

 _"What letter?"_

 _"She wrote me a letter a month before she died and gave it to Charlotte to give to me today and you're not surprised."_

 _"Carolina had a way of knowing things."_

 _"She said I was your eternal warrior mate and to give me the St. Michael whatever that means that she knew you were going to give it to the baby but Bip would eventually get it."_

 _"Don't cry Em…"_

 _"Of course she would know and she is right the St Michael does belong to you."_

 _"It's your necklace?"_

 _"No… her necklace… I gave it to her our first Christmas…it's of the Arch Angel Michael who protects. It's yours now. I was going to give it to the baby to protect her but as long as you're here I believe she will be."_

 _"Oh Em…I'm honored. What was the Bip part?"_

 _"Well I haven't talked to Maura yet and I was thinking about what to call her. I've changed my mind so many times but now I know it's right if Maura agrees. I want to call her Bella Isles Prentiss. Bella which means beautiful… she is the one beautiful thing that has been created out of this and brought Isles and Prentiss back together again."_

 _"Thus the monogram "BIP"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Wow that's amazing…"_

 _"She could see things and there really wasn't an explanation for it or at least any she gave me."_

 _"She told me to remind you that karma always finds her lovers."_

 _"Yep…and she did."_

 _"Elaborate please…"_

 _"John's gun shot and killed her and he wanted to kill me too but karma found her lover. I believe he was there the night Carolina was shot and that he actually killed Carolina's father. I had the file pulled and emailed to Maura so she and Jane could look at it because I'm too close to it and I trust them."_

 _"Maura didn't mention the e-mail."_

 _"I did it late last night she may not have seen the file yet. What else did Carolina say?"_

 _"She said to tell you she loved you and that the short moments with you were worth a lifetime of castles and palaces. Hey…Hey now…I got you. It's okay."_

 _"That means she loved me and I was worth everything to her. That's what I used to say about my time with Maura when I cried in her arms missing her. That's how Maura and I described being with each other…bigger and better than castles and palaces._

 _All I want to do is go home… take me home Jennifer so I can show Maura all the love she showed me all those years ago."_

 _"Maura is right."_

 _"About?"_

 _"You being a pretty girl and you are a beautiful soul too. Let's get you back home."_

They heard what sounded like a kiss and the phone went silent as they assumed JJ's movement shut the phone off or the two hit a dead zone of cell service as they started down the mountain.

Pen looked thru tears at the other two in the room and there wasn't a dry eye. "Well I need to go and find out some more on that phone call to John Dunn because Morgan will be calling soon." She wanted to leave and give Jane and Maura some alone time.

"Pen…Can you find that file on Maura's computer for us?"

"Will do"

She waited till Pen had gone back into the office before she spoke, "You were right Maur she was running and she wasn't after revenge."

Maura just shook her head.

Jane came over to her and engulfed her in a hug as Maura cried. They didn't move even though they were in the middle of the autopsy room. She knew her friend was being over whelmed with emotions and needed the physical contact to ground her.

"She was right…Jane"

"About?"

"I didn't know she knew I ever did that. I never had done anything like that before but I was so drawn to her. She tugged at my heart. She is my home too."

"Shhh…I know. She is going to be okay and home soon."

Chapter Five

Emily and JJ made it down the mountain about a half hour later than the fellows.

"What took you so long?"

"Shut up Morgan. Have you talked to the locals?" JJ said easing Emily up against the SUV.

"All right little momma… give me some sass. Yes they want a statement from Emily."

"Can she just give them a written one she really needs to get back to Boston? She will not go to the doctor till she's back there."

"Well I figured Miss Tarzan would be in a snit so yes they will so let's get a move on if we leave now we can get back by dark maybe."

"Wait… wait" they heard a voice calling after them.

"Charlotte…" Emily said looking up.

"I just wanted to see you before you go and give you this." She said handing Emily a letter and a small box wrapped in wedding paper.

"What's this?"

"A gift from Carolina...I was to give it to you when you married Maura."

They all looked at the gift shocked except Emily. She gathered Charlotte in her arms easily, "Thank you."

"My pleasure"

"Come to the wedding please."

"Name the day because I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'll send you an invitation." She said releasing her into JJ's arms. Emily started to get into the SUV and caught the eyes of a man across the street. She starred at him and nodded and got into the vehicle with JJ right behind her.

"Who was that Em?"JJ asked curious.

"A friend"

"Hum… Would he be one of your special friends watching Charlotte?"

"Could be" She said as she settled into JJ's lap for the ride to the airstrip where the jet was waiting for them.

XXXXX

Jane and Maura were looking at the case file that Emily had e-mailed to them when Pen entered the office after hanging up her phone.

"Who was that Pen?"

"Derek… the gang is now on their way to the airstrip and will be here before dark."

"Thank God." Maura said on a sigh.

"I have some strange news though…"

The women looked up wondering what else was going to drop in their laps. "What's that Penelope?" Maura bit.

"Derek says there is absolutely no cell service available on that mountain. He said he tried all the way down starting where Emily jumped across to almost the bottom and got nothing. So I looked at my phone and there is no history of JJ calling this afternoon. I know it's crazy but you two heard it… I wasn't dreaming it right?"

"Yes Pen we heard the call." Maura said and then looked at Jane questioningly.

"Thank you…I thought I lost my mind or had entered another dimension or something."

"No we all heard it Pen." Jane confirmed. "Speaking of calls what about the mystery phone call to John Dunn from Charlotte's house?" She asked trying to change the freaky subject.

"That my furry friends did take place but the call was routed through her number which doesn't appear until one goes searching for it."

"Who made it?"

"It was made from a telephone box which we believe by John's buddy's Richard Blaymyer who works for the local phone company. Seems his sister committed suicide a few months ago and before she died she told him that John had raped her years ago."

"So…" Jane interrupted "He was going to try and pen John's murder on an accident or Emily."

"You got it… the locals have him now and are questioning him. They will let us know for sure what really happened later. Did you guys find anything out from the case file?"

"Well… Maura and I concur with what Emily thought. Carolina's father's gunshot wound couldn't have been self-inflicted. We will talk to her when she gets back." Jane said closing the window on Maura's computer.

"I tell you what why don't you talk to Hotch and Rossi instead. I have a feeling Emily is done with this right now and the only thing on her mind is standing right beside you." She said with a wicked smile looking at Maura.

Smiling back Maura asked, "What time are they getting in?"

"Well if Derek manages to get them to the airstrip in one piece after driving like a manic as he normally does… they will call me and we will have a better estimate."

"I want her driven to the hospital the moment they land." Maura said in a no nonsense manor.

"You're not going to meet the plane?" Pen asked confused.

"No"

"Why not Maur"

"It will be a whole lot easier to get her to see a doctor if I meet her at the hospital."

"All right then… doc got some sneak up her sleeve…like this woman. Princess has met her match finally." Pen said as she gathered her babies. "I'll see you later at the hospital then."

"Later Pen" Jane waved to the smiling woman leaving.

Jane turned and looked at Maura. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Jane. Matter of fact I would like to go and have a glass of wine."

"You would?"

"I would…and I would like you to join me either at my house or the Dirty Robber your choice."

"Let's head to the Robber so I can eat my cheeseburger that I missed at lunch." She smiled teasingly.

"Oh…Are you going to have fries?"

"Yes and we will order you your own."

"Why? I can just have a few of yours."

"Oh no you don't…"

Susie stuck her head out the door as the two passed by and smiled for it almost seemed normal again at the BPD.

XXXXX

The jet lifted off and headed northeast as the gang settled in for the two hour flight to Boston. Dereck had gotten them to the airstrip in record time so they could be landing around six. JJ knew the first stop for them would be the hospital but decided to hold that information from Emily remembering Maura's words and knowing better than to get in the middle of that match. She decided getting the stubborn woman on the jet was more important than telling the whole truth at the moment.

She looked down at the woman that was holding on to her chest like a child breast feeding. "I love this woman beyond doubt" she thought, "and I will always be there for her." She sat thinking about all the crazy things that happened in Tennessee. The letter from Carolina which was freaky and yet it seemed so appropriate in Emily's world and John being killed by his own revenge.

She closed her own eyes for what seemed only a few moments before Derek came and interrupted the peace.

"Don't you two look cozy as two bugs in a rug?"

"Shhh…Leave it alone Derek." JJ said trying to let Emily sleep.

"What…I'm just enjoy a conversation with friends."

JJ rolled her eyes knowing he was up to something.

"So did your girl there tell you about Calvin?"

"I've seen the picture."

"I wonder if Calvin enjoys boobs as much as Emily does."

"Morgan…" JJ warned again.

"I'm just saying she looks all comfy and I'm sure it's the same with Maura given…"

"Finish that statement and I promise you pain." Emily said in a growl.

JJ looked at Morgan with a "told you so" look.

"Em… all I was saying is you did us men proud and your girl is blessed shall we say."

Emily turned and looked him dead in the eye, "Morgan I ever see you looking at my girls… either set and I promise a lesson beyond anyone's imagination."

"Yeah… yeah…you're all talk." He said waving his hand dismissively.

"And since I have to go here…one man to another…" Emily pointed between them, "Why are you bothering me? I do not interrupt you when your enjoy the girls."

"Snap…You got me there. I'll leave you two alone." He said putting on his head phones smiling not seeing Emily turning back and looking at Raphy with an absolutely evil grin with him nodding an understanding nod before she settled back into JJ's chest again.

XXXXX

The SUV pulled up into the Emergency entrance of the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Emily asked.

"Meeting Maura" JJ said flatly as she got out of the back seat before the fussing could began.

Dr. Kate, Maura and Jane came out of the bay doors knowing it might take all of them to get the stubborn woman inside.

The back door opened and Emily emerged and looked at Maura and strode towards her with purpose. She caught her in a crushing embrace only pulling back by millimeters to look in hazel eyes searching answers that came on a blistering kiss that lasted forever it seemed to those around them.

"Wow…I need oxygen and Morgan to uncurl my toes." Pen said watching the two kiss.

They all laughed at the statement but the two who were still engaged at the moment weren't fazed.

"Well it does seem I will need to surgically remove Dr. Isles if I am to help my patient." Dr. Kate finally said light heartedly after a few moments.

Emily pulled back saying, "I hate doctors."

"I'm a doctor." Maura said smiling.

"Yea…but you were just a genius when I fell in love with you not a doctor so that gives you a pass." She said leaning in to kiss the woman again.

"You know it's really hard to stay angry with you when you kiss me like this." Maura said in between pecks.

"My plan is working then…but I bet it's still not enough to keep me from having to follow you in there is it?"

"Nope"

"Damn"

"Language"

"Sorry dear" She said as she hung her head and followed Maura into the hospital.

The others followed amazed that they didn't have to sedate her to get her inside.

Dr. Kate took Emily straight back with Maura and JJ with her. She started looking at Emily's head and marveled at the stich work Emily had done with fishing line. She then moved to the woman's arm while the tech sat up the ultra sound to check on the baby.

"Well my hard headed friend I am impressed with your stitch work on your head. I believe I will leave it alone and the back seems to be healing nicely if you leave it alone. Have you had any signs of a concussion?"

"No signs of a concussion," Emily replied.

"Good let's take a look at that arm now. We will need to redo those stitches I'm afraid."

"I expected that but at least you'll numb it."

"Maybe…" The doctor teased with her, "Any nausea after the bullet went thru?"

"No nausea."

"Good it seems the bullet went thru muscle missing bone. I really do not want to expose you to the radiation of an x-ray if it isn't necessary. Let me see your muscle reflexes. Squeeze your hand in a ball and then bend your elbow…"

"Owww"

"Looks good but might need some physical therapy for that bicep in a few weeks. Now let's have a look at the princess shall we?"

Lying down on the table Emily reached out her hand and caught Maura's and placed it on her stomach as the tech brought the machine over. "Our princess" She corrected looking Maura in the eyes.

Smiling Maura bent down and kissed her gently. She looked up and noticed JJ holding herself tightly around the waist zoning out. She nodded with her head for Emily to look.

"Jennifer…"

"Oh sorry Em… what do you need?"

"Come here love."

JJ walked over and stood by Maura.

Emily looked up into the blue eyes staring at her. "We have something to ask of you." She then nodded to Maura to finish.

"We want you and Jane to be god mothers to our children. We have picked god mothers and no god father because of the dynamics of our family. We understand three children are a bit much for one person and Declan is close with Jane already and Chessie is close to Jane because she looks like Kia so she would take care of them but we really would love for you to take care of Bella."

Emily and JJ looked at Maura shocked knowing she had no way of knowing the name Emily was thinking for the baby. "How…"

Maura smiled… "We are not sure the "how" but your conversation on the mountain came thru to us by phone somehow. Pen, Jane and I heard it all. Pen thought Jennifer had accidently called her but there was no record of the call so we just chalked it up to unexplained and I agree Bella Isles Prentiss is a lovely name."

"You heard the whole conversation?" Emily asked in a small voice.

"Yes…pretty girl we heard the whole conversation and you are my home and my only home as well."

Emily rose up catching Maura in a fierce kiss as JJ wiped tears from her eyes.

"Hey…hey… I turn my back for a moment and you are attached again and the other ones crying." Doctor Kate said cheekily.

"Sorry…We were asking Jennifer a question then got distracted." Maura said as she pulled away from Emily.

"What was the question that made her tear up might I ask?"

"If she would be one of our children's god mothers" They looked at JJ anticipating and answer.

"Yes… I would love to be a god mother to your children and I will take Bella if anything should happen." She said as she hugged Maura and lent down and kissed Emily.

"Oh" Emily said with a puzzled look reaching for her stomach.

"What is it habibiy?"

"You didn't feel that? Come here give me both of your hands." She took JJ's and Maura's hands and placed them over the spot she felt something.

"She's moving." JJ said.

"I guess she likes the idea of momma JJ." Emily said with a smile looking at the woman who was grinning for ear to ear.

"I think she does." Maura agreed as she felt the baby kick again.

"I believe your Bella is doing okay but let's take a look anyway." Doctor Kate said as she poured the jelly on Emily's stomach.

"Burrr…Couldn't you have warmed that up a bit there doc?" Emily complained.

"No… but here is your princess in all her glory…would you like pictures?"

"Yes…" they all said at once as they watched the life form moving and stretching her arm towards them.

"I'll have three copies printed for you."

"Can we have four? I know it's a lot to ask but Penelope will steal one of ours or make our lives miserable until she gets one too." Emily said rolling her eyes at the thought of her friend's ways.

"Sure…we wouldn't want to start a war."

"Thank you." Maura said smiling at the doctor.

"Now my friend you can go home tonight only if you follow these instructions to the letter. Rest! No more sudden trips or getting shot at."

"Oh you just had to go there didn't you doc."

"Emily…"

"What? I've been good and let her poke and prod me without fussing. I even let her freeze me with that gel. A woman can only take so much Maura."

"For me habibiy please"

Smiling Emily said, "For you love… anything," before she lifted up and kissed Maura's cheek.

JJ laughed at the scene and thought "It was hard but I think the trip was what was needed."

Chapter Six

JJ drove Emily and Maura to Maura's house while Jane and Penelope went to get pizza for the group after they finished at the ER.

"You sure you want us crashing here tonight? We can go to the Ambassador's and Jane can go to her apartment if you two want some alone time." JJ said making sure the ladies were up to company.

"Jennifer we love having you and its late no need of waking up the Ambassador's house when everything you need is here." Maura said giving the woman a hug.

They walked into the house with JJ closing the door behind them. Emily turned and took JJ's hand and brought her beside Maura. "I want to talk to the two of you before they get back here. Let's sit on the couch." She released JJ's hand as they made their way into the living room.

Taking a deep breath after sitting in the arm chair facing the two women she loved she started, "I want to apologize to the two of you for scaring you and for some of the things I said."

"Emily…" Maura started but was cut off.

"No…let me finish… I need to explain. What you two did for me was amazing but I have to admit it also opened up so many memories it was overwhelming. I hadn't had time to process them all when the whole profiling thing came out.

Then you and Jane showed up with guns blazing and I ran. The thought of the people I love feeling like they had to come with guns pulled to talk with me… well it hurt… and I reasoned I was hurting you too or that wouldn't have happened.

I know I wasn't thinking straight but there wasn't anyone left to talk to but Carolina. Then things just got complicated with the store robbery mess.

I love you two so much and this whole thing is so new and wonderful and overwhelming. I have had to bottle up my thoughts and emotions for so many years it's frightening to have everything right in my face. That's why I ran but I promise to not run anymore. I just need you two to give me some room. I'm not over everything yet but I promise to open up and talk as much as I can and if I do start closing off come talk to me. Do not profile me again please. Walk with me not behind me pushing me or ahead of me pulling me but beside me holding my hand."

"Emily it was my fault…Jennifer warned me about my journals and I didn't listen to her. I am so in love with you and I realized all of my feelings again the night we spent before the mission but I hadn't resolved my fear of being abandoned. I'm sorry." Maura said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Em…I was worried about your health and I used the information that Maura had written to push you too fast. I am sorry. JJ said crying as well.

Emily got on her knees and went towards her girls to hug them.

"I knew we should've gotten popcorn." Pen said as she and Jane came in and seen the group hug. "You can't leave them alone two minutes that their not pulled together like magnets."

Emily pulled back laughing, "Here we go again," she said wiping her eyes along with Maura and JJ. "I'm going to go and take a quick shower on that note." Emily said heading up the stairs wanting to wash the dirt of travel off her.

"Jennifer… Will you please help her? She is not supposed to do anything with that right arm and I have a feeling the left one is sore from where she was jerked up into that tree."

"Sure Maura… I was thinking about getting one myself before we eat but wouldn't you prefer to do that?"

"It's okay I'll have my time with her tonight and I need to speak with Pen and Jane. Just make sure she puts that arm back into the sling."

"Not asking much are you…" She said laughing and kissing the woman on the cheek before she left to help Emily.

"So is everything okay in the Prentiss kingdom?" Pen asked as she started getting plates and cups out.

"The kingdom is at peace." Maura said smiling at Pen then looking at Jane. "Look tomorrow is Elizabeth's dinner and I know Emily will insist on going but can I possible recruit your help in making it as stress free as possible.

I also know Emily will want to work tomorrow but that is not going to happen. I have been given strict orders from Elizabeth to take our group for a spa day to get ready for the evening and we need to get Jane an evening gown."

"I'm not sitting in mud again Maur."

Maura started laughing at Jane remembering their day adventure of sitting in the calming bath a few years back, "Jane it was clay a mix of 75% colloid HMP 20 and 25% Bentonite from Utah and I wonder how James Jr. is doing."

"I do not know how James Jr. is doing and I'm not sitting in Utah clay Maur."

"It's not that kind of spa Jane. This is a massage, hair, nails and make-up spa."

"OOOOhhhh sounds yummy." Pen chimed in. "Who's James Jr.?"

"Yea just peachy…" Jane said rolling her eyes and stomping her foot, "…and James Jr. was a child that Maura delivered at the mud spa."

Maura went over to Jane getting into her personal space and smiled, "Please go for me," kissing her cheek.

Jane looked down at her best friend, "That's supposed to work on Emily not me."

Maura repeated the kiss but this time caught Jane's lips instead.

Jane pulled back away from her waving her arms like "get away from me." "Okay…okay… just stop the lip lock stuff."

"I thought you liked kissing a girl?" Pen teased.

Jane just pointed at Pen, "Stop it right there." She warned Penelope who was laughing.

"Thank you Jane it will mean a lot to me and the Ambassador as well."

"Yea…I'm sure my mother will be thrilled to see me in a dress too. Hold it…" Jane had a thought, "What's Emily wearing?"

"She will be in a suit that matches my Chanel dress."

"Why can't I wear a suit?"

"You can I was just hoping to see you in a beautiful dress but a tailored suit will look good on you as well and we have to take Emily's by the store to make sure her fitting is correct anyway."

"Okay that sounds better… I can wear my boots then."

"Jane you need new boots." Pen said looking down at Jane's scuffed worn out boots.

"God…I'm going to hate tomorrow I can just tell. I need a beer."

Maura and Pen laughed at the pouting whining brunette.

XXXXX

JJ had managed to get Emily out of her shirt without causing too much wincing of pain.

"Maura told me you might be sore from being jerked up into the tree like the Statue of Liberty."

"Et tu brute?"

"I haven't betrayed you."

"No…just making fun of me," She said with pouty lips.

"Oh…bringing out the big gun now are we…the pouty lips."

"No guns just tired love…just tired."

"Come on let's get you in the warm water and wash the grime off."

They stepped into the water and began to let the spray warm their bones. JJ soaped up a wash cloth but Emily caught her around the waist and whispered, "Let's have a moment of Paris… Please Jennifer I need the warmth."

JJ looked up into tear swollen eyes and stepped into Emily's arms. They both needed this moment of connection. She wasn't for sure how Maura seemed to always know when the two need each other but was very grateful that she did and allowed the bond.

XXXXX

"Where are those two?" Jane said getting impatient.

"They are probably at it." Pen said smiling.

"The shower has stopped. Jennifer is probably having trouble getting Emily to put on her sling. I'll go get them." Maura said heading for the stairs.

"Okay but no poetry the pizza's getting cold."

"Jane…" She admonished as she headed up the stairs smiling.

"Poetry" Pen inquired.

"Yea… Maura and Emily quote it to each other in their special moments." She said making fake quotation marks in the air.

"Really"

"Yea… it's amazing. I barely can think of "Oh God" but they quote whole verses."

"Wow… they aren't a movie they are an Opera… that requires champagne not popcorn."

XXXXX

JJ had gone to her go bag for a t-shirt and found the gift and letter that Charlotte had given Emily before they left. She had forgotten about putting it in there for Emily.

"Look what I found."

Emily was pulling up her sweat pants, "What is it…love?"

"The letter and gift Charlotte gave you."

"Oh yeah…I had forgotten about it."

JJ handed it to her, "Let me get my clothes on and I will help you with your shirt."

"Sure go ahead I'm going to set and rest a moment on the bed.

They heard a soft knock…"It is me Maura… may I come in?"

JJ opened the door and ushered her in, "I'm going to go and finish up in the bathroom. Can you help Em with her shirt?"

"I have it Jennifer…thank you."

Emily smiled as Maura came over, "I generally like you taking my clothes off instead of put them on."

"Well if I'm honest that is my preferred motions as well but you need to eat something."

"That's what I had in mind." She said wiggling her eye brows.

Maura kissed her, "All in good time love all in good time."

They kissed again and Maura pulled away quickly before she got too lost in Emily's lips as she did she noticed the gift in her lover's hands.

"What's that?" She asked as she pointed at the box.

"This is a gift and letter from Carolina to us. Charlotte gave me before I left."

Maura looked at her with surprise. Emily smiled knowing Maura was confused, "Carolina had a way of knowing things and I'm sure this letter will freak us both out. All I need to know is when you want to open it?"

"We need to get down stairs and eat while the food is hot and Jane's temperament is still cool. We can read it before bed if that's okay with you?"

"That sounds perfect. Can you help me get my t-shirt over my head? I am a wee bit sore."

"I thought so." She said smiling, "Now let's get this sling on you." She said expecting grumbling but was surprised when Emily slipped her arm in it without a fuss. Maura knew that the woman she loved was exhausted to not have given her grief about it.

"You guys ready for food?" JJ asked as she came out in a t-shirt and soccer shorts.

"Yes… starving." Emily said looking the woman up and down and smiling.

JJ leant over and whispered in Maura's ear, "She's back heaven help us."

Maura looked at her, "Thank God."

They both laughed as they all headed down to eat.

"It's about time." Pen said handing out plates. "I was about to start popping popcorn."

Emily looked at the pizza and turned white. Maura noticed and came up behind her, "Are we having issues love?"

"My stomach is…yes."

"I thought you might…" She said as she went to the refrigerator and got the glass of milk and peanut butter and jelly sandwich that she had made while Emily was in the shower. "…so I made you this pretty girl."

Emily looked into Maura's eyes and starred until a tear slowly fell from her eye. Maura sat the sandwich and milk on the table and stood in front of her. She reached up and wiped the tear with her thumb.

"I'm in a daze-." Emily said in a cracked voice.

"Your wine overflows… sweetness falls from your lips." * Maura finished before she kissed Emily's lips.

"Oh… don't you two start any of that poetry stuff" Jane said waving a piece of pizza in the air.

"Jane…" JJ said.

"No…don't Jane me. Once that starts flowing clothes come flying off and things get all steamy."

"Why am I just hearing about this?" Pen looked over at JJ like "you've been holding out on me."

"Stop looking at me like that Pen. It's their thing."

"I do not know how you quote whole verses during …" Jane waved up and down her body implicating what she couldn't say, "anyway."

Emily looked at Maura who hadn't moved from staring into her eyes and rolled hers at the antics of their friends.

"Jane…Poetry is our language." Maura said as a way of explanation.

Emily smiled "I will explain this once and only once…" She started, "Remember how we told you Sister Kate taught us to dance so we could touch each other in public without being labeled?"

They all shook they heads yes.

"Well we lived in a dorm and couldn't be vocal during our love making because we didn't want to give Sister Mary Magdalene who was in her 70's a heart attack as she roamed the halls so we developed a language through poetry to guide each other and to express what we were feeling." She said never taking her eyes off of Maura's.

"Wouldn't an "Oh God" done the trick? She would have thought you were praying." Jane asked cheekily.

"No…She would have either come in to see the miracle of us praying or to join in on the prayer and I wanted naked Maura all to myself not having to preform CPR on the sister." She said as Maura giggled picturing Emily's scenario.

"I can relate to the shock factor." Jane said remembering her voyeur moment.

They all laughed.

"Also we quote poems to each other at other times to just bring an atmosphere our world to the moments we need each other or understanding. It truly is our language."

"I agree because you two still remember all the words to long verses." Jane said impressed.

"Well we quoted them a lot shall we say and I have quoted them over and over in my memories for years." Emily said watching the emotions flowing thru Maura's eyes.

"Me too love..." Maura said as she captured Emily's lips again.

"Wow…you two really are a fairy tale love." Pen said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hand me some pizza Pen I'm starving." JJ said redirecting the conversation trying to maintain some privacy for the couple.

"Yes… let's eat." Maura said pulling back from Emily but holding her hand.

"Okay I want to know JJ… Were you freaked when Charlotte handed you that letter from Carolina?" Pen asked as she took a piece of pizza.

"It was interesting." She said looking at Emily trying to gage how much she should tell.

"Interesting…" Pen repeated, "If my lover's dead girlfriend writes me a letter twenty some odd years earlier that I haven't even met I believe I wouldn't use the word interesting." Pen said rolling her eyes at JJ as the others laughed.

Emily held up a hand to JJ, "Carolina was gifted in seeing things…that's all I can say."

"She nailed it though Em. She said we would be looking for you on the wrong side of the mountain if we went according to our plan and she pointed out the need for gloves and rope."

Maura looked at JJ stunned.

"You okay there Maur…" Jane asked as she noticed her friends face get pale.

"Yes…I just wonder now what's in the letter she wrote Emily and I and what is in the gift box."

"Wait…She wrote to you and Emily too?" Pen asked curiously.

"Yes… Charlotte gave it to Emily before we left." JJ said looking at her stunned friend."

"What did it say if we might ask?" Pen said with her info gathering sense on high alert.

"We haven't read it yet Pen. Jennifer just handed it to me upstairs when she found it in her go bag where we stored it for the trip home." Emily explained.

"Aren't you two curious?" Jane asked.

"Now I am but diner was waiting so we decided to read it before bed." Maura said as a way of explanation.

"I have it in my pocket love we can read it after dinner if you like."

"Yes please."

Dinner progressed at a more rapid pace with the ladies curiosity getting the best of them except for Emily who seemed peaceful and in no hurry.

"Do you want another sandwich love?" Maura asked Emily.

"No…I'm good."

"What have you eaten these past two day?"

"Well I got doughnuts at the store that was robbed…"

"I knew it…" Jane said looking at Pen like you owe me, "That kid in you is going to be a cop I just know it."

"Why do you say that?" Maura asked.

"All she craves is cheeseburgers, pizza, and doughnuts."

They all laughed at Jane's reasoning…while Maura rolled her eyes, "What else have you eaten?"

"I ate part of a ham sandwich that Charlotte packed me on the mountain and this sandwich."

"Okay… I'm not happy but we will get back on track tomorrow."

Emily smiled her thanks to Maura that she didn't fuss more than she did.

"Can we read the letter now?" Pen asked bouncing on her seat.

"Pen lets you; Jane and I go into the living room and let them read it first so they can have a moment to process what they want to share."

Pen looked at JJ with a "you spoil all the fun but okay" look as she got up and went into the living room.

Emily pulled the letter from her pocket and leant over and gave Maura a quick chase kiss. She handed it to her to open. Maura looked at the yellowed envelope that had their names written by hand in cursive lettering.

"Is it crazy to be this nervous in opening a letter?"

"It's all good habibiy."

Maura opened it and remove it from the envelope. The letter was written on pink stationary with flowers.

 _Nov.23, 1992_

 _Bambino and by this time Dr. Maura Isles but if you do not mind I'm going to call you Maura. Even though I will never meet you in person I feel I have come to know you through Emily's love of you._

 _I am so thrilled that you are reading this letter because that means you two have found one another again. I just wanted to extend congratulations on my part for the joy I know you both must feel in your hearts._

 _Now I must come to the part of the letter that may seem a little odd to you Maura but Bambino will just smile with understanding._

 _Maura sweetie I am sure you have some abandonment issues from Emily's departure from France…anyone would sweet pea. So my advice… Bambino…let her read my journals. I know you still have them. You never let go of anything…you just hide it. She needs to read them it will help dissolve the subconscious fear of you leaving her again._

Maura stopped reading and looked at Emily who was smiling at the comment. No words were said just a look of amazement.

 _Yes…I know what I am asking you to do. I'm asking you to let your soul mate see the most hurtful time in your life but remember it was hers too and once you both go thru each other's heart aches both of your scars will heal and you can raise your family with love and no fear._

 _Bip is going to be a beautiful girl but a pistol. It will take all five of you women to raise her._

"Emily… how…"

"Shhh…keep reading love…I know."

 _Shocked her on that one didn't I Bambino… It's all good._

 _Maura you have such a wonderful heart. Go with it concerning Emily's guardian. It's a good plan Emily will support you on it and it's the right decision._

 _There is another matter love that I need you to take care of for me. I know you have made sure my resting place is peaceful and thank you but Charlotte needs to move after your wedding please see to it that she does if you can._

 _Okay… that's all I'm allowed to share at this moment. The gift you were given do not open until your wedding night and follow the instructions in the letter there._

 _I will leave you two with this Rumi poem since I know he is your favorite and it's just plain good advice as well:_

 _ **Hold to the reins of Love and don't be afraid.**_

 _ **Hold to the real behind the false and don't be afraid.**_

 _ **You must know**_

 _ **That the Beloved you seek is none other than you.**_

 _ **Hold to this truth and don't be afraid.***_

 _It's time for me to bid you two a dew. For my time is getting really short I feel._

 _Bambino open up to her and Maura don't act upon fear you two were made for each other._

 _Emily you were my only love on this earth and you were all that I could have hoped or imagined for. I couldn't contain all you had to give but Maura was made for it and the two of you will cause a garden to blossom into amazing fragrances of love for the world to gaze and wonder about._

 _Bella_

Maura looked up at Emily who was crying. Emily reached and wiped Maura's tears from her face that she hadn't even realized that had started.

"Emily…how"

"I really can't tell you love. She would have dreams and visions and they came true all the time but she wouldn't tell you anything she felt wasn't the perfect time to say it."

"I do not have words to express…"

"I know love…I know. Now let's go and share what you want with the others before Garcia passes out from curiosity."

"That is so not fair Emily Prentiss. You know my skill of gathering information helps you guys out…."

"Shhh…Pen I was joking," she said as she came and pointed to JJ to put her back in the corner of the couch so she could sit between her legs and lay back on the woman's chest. She looked at Maura and pointed to the spot beside her. "I want to look at you love."

Maura smiled and handed the letter to JJ as brought Emily's feet up into her lap, "Jennifer will you read the letter for everyone else to hear."

JJ read it and the rest of the women who were just as shocked as Maura.

"Em… who was this woman" Pen asked.

"Just go with it Pen. I can tell you something's about the letter you do not understand because I know how she flowed."

"Who are the five women she is talking about and how did she know about the baby?" Pen asked

"Well I believe the five women are us since the letter is here and there are five of us. How did she know? That one I'm at a loss. This is the first time she ever told me that I would have a child."

"Maura do you have something in mind for me? The letter talked about a plan for Em's guardian."

"I had a thought and haven't processed it yet so I will ask you for time and I really need to speak with Emily about it first as well."

"Fair enough"

"She wrote that letter a month before she died." Jane said as she came over behind JJ to look at it.

"Yes she did… That last month with her was intense as I remember it. Looking back on it I should have known something was up because it was like she was closing loose ends."

"Emily you couldn't have known what was going to happen and none of what did happen was your fault," Maura said rubbing Emily's legs in her lap.

"I know habibiy… she was such a beautiful soul and…" she never got to finish the thought before the sobs started.

JJ pulled her in tighter into herself as Maura went to get a glass of water knowing Emily would need the extra oxygen after hyper ventilating some during crying. Emily turned into JJ's neck and held on for life. JJ felt as though the woman was holding on to her like an anchor and if she didn't hold her tight she would be swept away with the tidal waves of sorrow flooding her heart.

"Shhh…I got you Em… I got you."

Jane and Penelope wanted to help but the amount of sorrow that filled the room almost was drowning to them as well. After several moments Emily sat up to take the water from Maura's hand.

Maura bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry… these emotions come up like summer showers. I have no idea are clue where they are going to hit and I can't stop them like I once could."

"We do not want you to stop them love. We will walk, run, and dance in the rain with you." Maura said kissing her forehead again.

"I'm tired love so tired of death."

"We know Em… and we are still here with you." JJ said rubbing small circles on her back.

"I'm going to go and take a shower love and I will come and get you so you can rest tonight. We will take it one rain storm at a time." Maura said brushing her hand down Emily's cheek. "You stay her in Jennifer's arms until I return…okay."

Emily looked up into her soul's hazel eyes and then turned and leaned back into JJ's arms.

"I'll be back shortly…promise." She said looking at JJ.

"Take your time Maura…I got her."

Maura headed for the stairs as Pen and Jane decided to go and clean up the pizza boxes and dishes giving Emily some quite to recoup.

JJ whispered sweet words into Emily's ears until she felt the woman's breathing evening out. She kissed the top of her head thinking "you love so hard its breath taking."

Maura returned within moments it seemed to JJ who was lost in her thoughts about the woman in her arms. Jane and Pen were just sitting in the arm chairs watching the brunette sleeping.

"She fell asleep didn't she?" Maura asked softly to JJ.

"Yes…shortly after you went upstairs." JJ said and started to wake the sleeping princess in her arms.

"I will wake her Jennifer." Maura said as she bent over Emily's face.

Emily was asleep still but started sniffing the air…

" _My rose you have sent moonbeams to torture my dreams with the fragrances of honey. The universe oceans are full of stars and yet its banks can not contain my love of you in its sea."_

"Wow… she even quotes poetry in her sleep." Jane said amazed. "Who's the author?"

Maura stood up, "That's the first lines of one of hers that she wrote to me when we first became a couple."

"Emily Prentiss writes poetry?" Pen said in wonderment.

"Yes and very well I might add."

"She has gone back out of it…looks like." Jane noticed.

"No she is waiting my verse… and if I do not say it soon she will simply repeat the first part again, like a dove crooning for its mate."

"Ahhh that's so sweet." Pen said, "She's like Clark Gable, Fred Astaire, James Bond, and Cary Grant all rolled in one just in a woman's body.

"She called you a rose…"JJ asked.

"Yes…"

"I thought she hated roses…she never gives them and she will not stay in a room that has their scent in it."

"I can explain that. I wore rosewater perfume during that time it was her favorite. I couldn't stand them for a long time after she left either."

" _My rose you have sent moonbeams to torture my dreams with the fragrances of honey. The universe oceans are full of stars and yet its banks can not contain my love of you in its sea."_

" _But dreams have no boundaries so I will flow my love so you can store them behind the winter's leaves."_ Maura said smiling at Emily.

" _No…A rose should never be hidden for it's to bring grace and give of its beauty. So memories of this revelation I must carry back and never hold to tight for love should always be free."_ Emily finished still asleep.

Maura bent down and kissed her forehead and Emily slid her arms around her waist and pulled herself into Maura's neck smelling the perfume the woman was wearing. Wide awake now she began kissing Maura's neck not realizing where she was or who was watching.

"You ready for bed pretty girl?"

"Or do you want to give us all a show?" Pen said teasingly.

Emily pulled away and took in her surroundings. "Well… that was an amazing way to wake up."

They all laughed.

"Had some good dreams did you?" Pen pushed the envelope until she saw JJ's face.

"They were pleasant thank you… and yes I am ready to go to bed." She said as she turned to kiss JJ good night and took Maura's hand.

"Good night ladies sleep well." Maura offered as Emily waved but didn't take her eyes off of Maura.

 **Thank you again for reading. I know I said the birth would be in this section but as always I allow the story to go the way it wants and it has gotten long. I also know it has been a long time since I posted so I decided to break this one into two parts.**


End file.
